1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to a graphical user interface (GUI) for a floor-planning tool for EDA.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) design involves the use of schematics that visually represent components and wires of the IC. In EDA, a floorplan typically refers to a schematic that provides at least the tentative sizes and tentative locations of the major functional blocks in an IC.
A floorplanning tool can be used to create, edit, and view a floorplan for an IC. Decisions that a circuit designer makes while creating a floorplan can have a substantial impact on subsequent EDA stages. What are needed are user-friendly floorplanning tools that enable a circuit designer to create floorplans that reduce the overall circuit design time and/or improve the overall quality of results (QoR).